


Perfume

by LithiumCrystal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disturbing Themes, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumCrystal/pseuds/LithiumCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil sometimes uses an unusual method of psychological torture on Sam…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short I wrote a while ago. It can either be read as real Lucifer in Sam's dreams during season five or Hallucifer in season 7 screwing with his head. The choice is yours.

It breaks Sam a little bit more each time he catches the scent of jasmine in the air.

He used to love it; breathing in the smell of Jess as he held her close; nose buried in the curve of her neck where she’d dabbed her perfume that morning.

The Devil knows this, of course; he’s seen it inside Sam’s mind.

 

Now wrapped in cold motel room sheets in some town miles away from where his brother is, the smell of jasmine is over-powering; cloying sweet and choking in the air.

“Sammy…” Lucifer breathes in his ear; an arm pulling Sam back so he’s pressed flush against the fallen angel.

Sam’s teeth grit together as he tries not to breathe in that sweet smell. He tries so hard that black spots begin to dance at the edges of his vision until Lucifer turns him around and kisses his mouth open, breathing the air back into his lungs.

 

The thick floral taste of perfume settles on his tongue, spills down his throat and it’s all he can do to quell the nausea rising in his gut.

Sam used to love the smell of jasmine perfume…

But he realises now it was always just dead flowers.


End file.
